Twisted Melody
by Desirable Secrets
Summary: Yui wonders the halls only to run into a tea table. Teddy is seated in one of the chairs which can only mean Kanato is nearby and will want to play. Oneshot Has upsetting material (duh have you watched the show?) and lemon (put as horror and supernatural because can we really say romance with a straight face?) Has a bonus chapter because I just had to add it
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone here is another Diabolik Lover Fanfic. It has come to my attention recently that there are a few Kanato fans out there who may enjoy a fluffier piece then I gave him last time. Normally I wouldn't do such a thing because I feel Kanato strikes me as a young boy even though I know he is about the same age as his brothers.

However, I did not wish to disapoint readers and I found a way around my difficulty so that you may enjoy this oneshot. Please leave a review telling me what you think about my story and change to Kanato.

TWISTTWISTTWISTTWISTTWISTTWISTTWIST

Yui walked down the long corridor, deep in thought. She had been living with the Sakamaki brothers; Shu, Reiji, Ayato, Laito, Kanato, and Subaru; for almost a year. A record for someone who was a sacrificial bride; aka: food.

Turning the corner, Yui quickly remembered why walking around the mansion thoughtlessly was a bad idea. A table was situated in the middle of the room bedecked in an exquisite tablecloth with bows and floral patterns. The tea set was equally frilly and doilies were settled beneath each of the three cups. A cloth-covered chair was placed with each cup. One of the chairs had a stuffed bear with a eye patch in it; leaving Yui no doubt that the table's placement had been planed.

Fingers slid up her spine, confirming her worries. The hands that owned the fingers wrapped around her neck and right shoulder, lightly squeezing.

"I was hoping you would join us for tea," said a lyrical voice behind her. Kanato tightened his hands a little more before releasing Yui. He then stepped around her to claim one of the empty chairs. His hand flourished to the side, indicating that Yui should sit as well.

Yui wanted nothing more then to run away but it was sometimes easier to play along with Kanato's fantasies. As she slowly sat in the chair she snuck glances at the boy sitting across from her. Of course boy could be a loose term now.

Over the year Kanato had finally matured into his face and body and the result was a masculine teenager who was more beautiful then any man ought to be. His violet eyes seemed hypnotic and the thought frightened Yui. She knew what kind of temper Kanato possessed. The man could go from sweet and kind to bloodthirsty and ruthless.

The sound of tea being poured made Yui look up cautiously as Kanato slowly filled the three cups with a light colored tea that smelled fruity. He still favored sweet things and frills and bows were still much in his favor. As was the stuffed bear he always had within sight. It was common knowledge that Kanato could not bare to be without 'Teddy.'

Kanato gave her a sweet smile before adding several lumps of sugar to his tea. His movements were smooth and precise as he slowly stirred the sugar in and took a dainty sip.

"Do you not like it?" he asked softly, his voice holding a whisper of malevolence.

Yui trembled as he pierced her with his violet eyes. "No, it's not that I just…." Not knowing what else to do she quickly placed three sugar cubes in her tea before stirring it and taking a sip.

"Teddy, I don't believe she likes our tea." Kanato said in a singsong voice.

Before Yui could react Kanato had moved to pin her in her seat. One of his hands pulled her hair back while the other settled on the table. His teeth sank into her neck and Yui cried out in pain.

When he finally pulled back, Yui pulled away from him but she couldn't get past the table. Turning around she stared in fear at the beautiful man.

"I'm sorry," he said gently but his eyes held a malicious glee that canceled his apology. "Did I hurt you?" he grabbed her waist and head, bringing her in for a kiss.

His lips were soft and sweet as he gently pressed against her. His arm around her waist tightened until there was no space between them. The soft kiss was unexpected and Yui was defenseless against such tactics. All the brothers were usually forceful.

Pulling back from her mouth, Kanato trailed his lips across her cheek, pausing to nibble on her ear, before licking her neck. This time when he bit her, a moan of pleasure escaped Yui. She found her hands clenching in his frilly shirt as he pushed her against the table.

His hard body fit into her softer curves allowing her to feel the firm length of him through their clothes. A blush of shame filled Yui as Kanato pulled back from her neck to claim her mouth. Feeling the brush of his tongue against her lips; she wanted to fight the desire within her. But her treacherous mouth opened to his kiss as her tongue stroked his and moans escaped her body.

One of his hands slid down to stroke her side, and he pulled back enough to cup one of her breasts. Yui's body arched at the touch and more moans escaped as Kanato slid his hand under her shirt to touch the tops of her breasts. His other hand slid up the back and deftly unhooked her bra allowing him to cup her breast.

Yui cried out as Kanato pinched her nipple and slid down her body to grasp the other one in his mouth. A wonton desire filled her body as he bit her breast, his eyes rolling up to look at her. With his free hand he unbuttoned her shorts and pushed the material down to hang on her ankles as he slid his fingers under her panties to stroke her inner being.

"No!" she called out as he slipped one finger inside. She wanted to hate his touch but instead found her hips moving in sweet rhythm to his finger's movements. On and on he stroked her, adding more fingers as she accepted the added width. Then he dropped to his knees and bit her thigh as the world seemed to shatter.

Her orgasm only rushed the blood into his mouth and a dark hunger seemed to settle in his eyes as he watched her arched body beneath his ministrations. Her blood seemed sweeter then ever before and he wanted to know what else of hers could be sweet. Pulling his fingers out he gave them a sensual lick before narrowing his eyes at the girl beneath him.

Yui's hair was spread out on the table beneath her and splayed like she was it was almost like an offering to eat. Grinning at his logic, Kanato bent down and closed his mouth over her to taste more of her.

Yui arched up as she felt Kanato's tongue stroking her were his fingers had been moments before. After her recent orgasm any touch was too much and she quickly came again.

Kanato pulled back with a grin, sweet enough to devour, he thought as his hand unbuttoned his trousers. With one thrust he was inside her. Stroking her walls as he moved above her. The sweet scent of blood filled the air as he brought her once more to completion, his cries joining hers in a twisted melody.

TWISTTWISTTWISTTWISTTWISTTWISTTWIST

Hope you enjoyed I know it was short but I feel I got the essence of the story and I just wrote this in the last half hour so it is what it is.

If you liked this story please check out my other fanfic I have another Diabolik Lovers fanfic posted under the title: Diabolk Tea I hope you read it and tell me what you think.


	2. BONUS: Runaway Dessert

I know it was only a oneshot but I made a bonus chapter and here you go. Please tell me what you think

I do not own Diabolik Lovers

 **StawberryStrawberryStraberryStawberryStrawberryStraberryStrawberry**

"Oh Teddy I do believe our dessert is trying to get away." Kanato's voice seemed to fill the hall as Yui ran away from the demented vampire.  
Passing an open door, she felt hands wrap around her chest and waist as she was dragged into the room before letting go of her. The door closed and a faint click filled the air as Yui was locked in with the purple haired brother.

She looked around the room in fear as a malicious giggle floated toward her. Where was he? The room had a couch a few book shelves and a table. The table was covered with a feminine cloth with bows and a candle was lit on top. The only other item on the table was a small bouquet of white roses from the garden.

Before Yui could react she felt herself being grabbed and pushed on the table. The roses fell to the floor with a crash as the vase broke and the candle wobbled precariously close.

"No!" She cried out as Kanato pressed against her. Her treacherous body reacted and shivered wherever his body touched her. His fangs sank into her neck with a ruthlessness that had Yui crying out in pain.

He took just enough to weaken her so that he could tie her arms and legs to the table legs. He unhooked the front of her school uniform leaving her upper body bared to his gaze. Only her bra cover her breasts and she feared it would be soon removed as well.

"I just love a candlelit meal," Kanato giggled as he grabbed the candle to drip wax on her bare stomach.

Yui cried out as the hot wax burned her before cooling against her skin.

"Please, Kanato." She whimpered as he set the candle back on the table. But he didn't seem to hear her.

Leaving her as she was Kanato pulled out a can of whip cream, spraying some across her body and legs.

"Dessert should stay put." Kanato said in a sing song voice.

His mouth descended on the patches of cream as he licked it off, biting her in places to mix her blood with it. Sliding down, he pushed up her skirt to reveal her panties, his giggle making Yui blush and fight against the restraints.

"Kanato please." She said again with a whimper as he trailed his finger through a patch of cream on her thigh.

"Maybe we should have brought strawberries Teddy." Kanato said thoughtfully as he licked the cream off his covered digit. A wicked smile crossed his face as he grappled the can in one hand and ripped off her panties with the other.

The cream felt cold against Yui and her cry of surprise turned into a moan as Kanato leisurely licked the cream off her. His tongue circled her nub and she arched against her restraints in a mixture of desire and fear.

"Do you want a taste?" He asked sweetly as he rose up to press his lips against hers. The cream was sweet on his tongue with the hint of blood and a taste that could only be her.

Yui wanted to balk at the mixture but his finger stroked her in time with his tongue, and she found herself moaning into his mouth.

He broke the kiss to pull himself out and poured some cream over his hardened member. "Here." He said as he climbed onto the table, sliding his member into her mouth.

The cream invaded her mouth as he thrust in and out enjoying the look on her face. "Teddy, I do believe my dessert may be devouring me." He called out as his pace quickened until he grabbed her head and pushed as far as he could, releasing down her throat with a moan.  
When he finally pulled out, Yui gasped for air, choking as she did.

Before she could think, Kanato pressed into her sliding into her with ease. A strangled cry escaped her as he moved within her, his movements slow and measured.

"Kanato, please." Yui cried out again. She wanted him to stop but her body seemed to crave his touch and with each thrust her hips began to meet him. Her hands fought the restraints but she didn't know if it was to get free or to pull him closer as she arched beneath him

Kanato sank his teeth into her neck making her light headed as she came and still he moved within her. He brought her back up as his movements quickened and she cried out as they came together.

Kanato pulled out out and looked at Yui. She had passed out from a mixture of pleasure and blood loss.  
"Yes Teddy," he said with a grin. "I do believe we shall need strawberries."

 **StawberryStrawberryStrawberryStawberryStrawberryStrawberryStrawberry**

Thank you for reading and please remember to leave a review so I know if you liked it or if there's anything I need to fix


End file.
